Naruto Nephew of Heroes
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: During the Battle at the Valley of the End Naruto decides to quit hiding his true power and becomes who he is and beat him. Naruto then found out a secret his all in blood aunt had kept from him. Then decided to visit another planet to find his two uncles on Planet Earth with two others. Naruto is more than one of the inhabitants of Planet Elem. There will be bashing
1. Chapter 1

In the Valley of the End a spiky black haired with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and black eyed boy wearing his father's old genin outfit is standing on Hashirama Senju head. While another boy with spiky black chin-length hair with bangs and onyx eyes standing on Madara Uchiha's head facing each other. These boys are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke come back please?'' Naruto asked Sasuke

"Hmm what if I don't Naruto, you can't make me. You can't even beat me dobe, all you will be is the dead last'' Sasuke said smirking

"Fine'' Naruto said before powering up which cause him to gain even Spikier hair expect his hair is now blond and his eyes are green shocking Sasuke

"W-What are you?'' Sasuke asked

"That Sasuke is for me to know and for you to find out'' Naruto growled as he fly toward Sasuke with a raised fist

It took all day to beat Sasuke but at end, Naruto flew him to Konoha. But Naruto fly down to the ground in the forest and walked toward the Konoha gates. When he entered Konoha, Naruto got evil glares from the villagers; which causes Naruto to glare back and his glares usually make people flinch. When Naruto got to the Hokage's office, he kicks the wide opened to reveal the civilian, shinobi councils, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, Sakura Haruno and some civilians that were there.

"Here is the worthless traitor that you love so much'' Naruto said as he drops Sasuke on the floor

''BAKA I DIDN'T ASKED YOU TO HURT SASUKE-KUN'' Sakura Haruno yelled as she ran toward Naruto to hit him, but Naruto caught her fist

"Don't do that again Haruno'' Naruto growl as he threw Sakura out the window and walk out the door.

After Naruto got out the Hokage's office, he went to his parent's old house to his father's pod but before he could reach the house Otoha a nurse who works at the hospital stopped him.

"Naruto Kaori, Sukui, Tights and I were out visiting the memory stone when we noticed a guy with long black hair laying on the ground, so we took him to the hospital.'' Otoha told them

"And this had to do with me because?'' Naruto asked her

"His name is Raditz'' Naruto eyes widen at hearing that name that he learns from his father's space pod message of his uncle name.

**This was a challenge from jbana21**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked into the hospital following Tights toward his uncle's room. When they were at the room they saw Raditz on the bed watching Tights.

"Who are you runt?'' Raditz asked which causes Tights pop him on the back of his head

"Be nice to your nephew'' Tights demand

''Nephew? What the hell are you talking about woman?'' Raditz asked well growled

"Don't use your temper on me Raditz; remember I hold everything on you that you may not want to be out in the open. But yes your nephew Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze who was one of your younger brothers and Princess Kushina Uzumaki who also was the sister of a Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble.'' Tights said as Raditz eyes got wide

"Tell me Naruto where is my brother?'' Raditz asked while trying to sound polite which made Tights happy as she tries (by tough love) to get him to act nicer like his younger brother Kakarot or rather Goku as he goes by. Raditz would tell Tights about him when she asks

"He's dead and so is my mother'' Naruto said as he look upon his uncle and Tights then at that moment he knew his uncle was in the hospital for far longer than a day and somehow he never knew. The worst part is that Tights who he love as an aunt had never told him about Raditz even after he told her about what he learned from his father's space pod. Naruto then turned around and was about to leave

"Naruto wait don't you want to spend some time with Raditz?'' Tights asked

"Not at the right moment as I'm little hurt/mad at someone who never told me about Raditz even though this person knew who he was to me'' Naruto said harshly before walking out of the room. Tights knew he meant her and she felt terrible for it, but Raditz would have been a bad influence back then. She then turned toward Raditz to tell him everything about Naruto's life

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto sat on his father's head thinking about the fact that Tights never told him of Raditz. Naruto then sense someone watching him and he then that it was the same person who had always watched him, Hinata Hyuga.

"What do you need Hinata?'' Naruto asked kindly

"You seem sad Naruto-kun'' Hinata said without shuddering

Naruto then told her everything that happens and Hinata comfort him. Then after a minute Naruto had an idea and got up and left in a flash. Hinata followed him to the Hokage's tower and they saw the Hokage and Gaara who came to visit Naruto. Naruto asked Tsunade to give something to Tights later on. Then asked to leave the planet to another called Earth and Hinata had asked to go as well. Both Tsunade and Naruto were shocked, but for two different reasons.

Tsunade was shocked that Naruto the boy who she thinks as a godson and two others one also from Konoha and the other from Suna wanted to leave the planet. Naruto was shocked that Hinata wanted to go with him and Gaara wanted to go too. Gaara then told them that he had a feeling and asked the Elders of Suna who approved. Tsunade approved, but asked them to come back someday in the future.

Naruto then led them to toward the Namikaze compound and told Gaara to get in his mother's space pod which Naruto found and bought back to the compound. After Naruto type in the location on his mother's space pod; he got in his father's and had Hinata sit on his lap and type in the location on his father's space pod. The after the two space pods flew into the sky and into spaces.

Tsunade watched as the pods flew off and wish them a good luck when the fire lord entered her office.

* * *

_Planet Earth, Age 765_

Son Goku was training with Vegeta; when they see two space pods landing in the woods. They along with the Z fighters flew toward the pods and when they got to the pods, they saw that they were opening.

When the pods opened; both Hinata and Naruto got out of theirs pod while Gaara got of his pod. When they were fully out; Naruto looked upon the Z fighters and notices both Vegeta and Goku two of his other uncles, but he didn't see his last Uncle Tarble.

"Hi'' Naruto said as he waved his hand

"Who are you?'' Vegeta asked harshly which reminded Naruto of Raditz

"I'm Goku's and yours's nephew, my father was Minato Namikaze who was also the younger brother of Raditz and older brother of Goku aka Kakarot. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was your and uncle Tarble's baby sister. So yeah I'm your thirteen year old nephew Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Oh and-'' Naruto was stopped when Vegeta fainted and Goku ran up and hugged him then rush him to his cousin Gohan.

Gaara and Hinata looked upon them and smiled at the fact that Naruto found a family.


	3. Chapter 3

_Son's house_

Naruto watch as his uncle Goku aka Kakarot put his other uncle down on the couch. Naruto also saw that the two women of the group one black hair and black eyes and the other blue haired and blue eyes were looking at him.

"Who are you?'' the blue haired woman asked Naruto

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. My father was the younger brother of my uncle Raditz and older brother of my other uncle Kakarot aka Goku. My mother was uncle Vegeta and uncle Tarble's baby sister. These are my friends Hinata Hyūga and Gaara'' Naruto explained

"Well it's nice to meet you; I'm Bulma Brief and this is Chi-Chi and her son Gohan. I'm married to Vegeta while Chi-Chi is married to Goku which makes us your aunts'' Bulma introduces/said to Naruto then they heard Vegeta waking up

"Boy tells me what happen to my sister'' Vegeta demanded Naruto

"Vegeta can't you see that Naruto is exhausted, he need sleep'' Bulma said

"Yes Naruto-kun hadn't slept for a while'' Hinata said while Naruto was eyeing her which Gaara noticed

"Well Naruto can take a nap while Bulma can show you guys around ok'' Chi-Chi said as she gave a glare toward Naruto

"Yes we would like that, but I would like to check out the space pods that we arrived in come more'' Gaara said to them

"Of course, hmm I can take you there while Gohan take Hinata to look around the city and then we can meet up later'' Bulma said as she, Gohan, Hinata and Gaara left the house.

* * *

_With Hinata and Gohan_

Hinata and Gohan were exploring the city; when Hinata catch sight of a dark eggplant haired woman. Hinata felt bad about what she was about to do, but it was the main reason why she wanted to come to planet Earth. Hinata ran after the woman while leaving Gohan confused and running after Hinata. When Hinata found the woman she was playing with twin boys.

"Hmm excuse me'' Hinata said causing the woman to turn around and grasp

"Hinata'' the woman said with tears of joy

"Mom'' Hinata cried as she jumped into her newly found mother

* * *

Gohan watches as Hinata hug her mother then went into the sky and flew back home. When Gohan was at his house; he went inside to find his cousin wide awake and looking at him.

"Where's Hinata?'' Naruto asked his cousin

"Well we were looking around the city then Hinata saw a woman with dark eggplant hair and ran after her. When I catch up to Hinata; she cried out mom then jumped into the woman's arms with twin boys watching them'' Gohan explained to Naruto

"_Hmm I knew Hinata had a reason for coming with me, but how is her mother's here on planet Earth and not planet Elem. I guess Hinata like to keep some secrets_'' Naruto thought as Gaara and Bulma came in with his uncles, aunts and the Z fighters

"Naruto tell me did you ever finish your father message in his space pod?'' Gaara asked his friend

"No why?'' Naruto said/asked

"Well I did because I wanted to learn more about your race and it said you actually have five uncles Raditz, Kakarot aka Goku, his twin brother Turles which is that guy we met sometime on our planet, Vegeta and Tarble'' Gaara explained

'' WHAT, YOU MEAN THAT GUY IS MY UNCLE WHICH MEANS THAT RED HAIRED WOMAN AND THAT BLACK HAIRED CHILD IS MY AUNT AND COUSIN. Well now that you mention it uncle Goku and him looked the same'' Naruto yelled then said calmly

"One moment he's yelling like Goku and the next he's serious like Vegeta'' a bald haired guy who wearing a gi like Goku said which made Vegeta chuckle

"He got that from Kushina; she always was a loud baby while your second oldest brother Minato, Kakarot was the quiet and calm one'' Vegeta said

"Huh'' Goku simply said

"Oh now that you're awaked Naruto, I will introduce you to the rest of them. This is Tien Shinhan and his partner/friend Chiaotzu. Next is Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin and Yajirobe'' Bulma said to Naruto who just nodded

"Ok Naruto why don't you tell us about your life and why are you here, surely your guardians are worried for you'' Chi-Chi said to Naruto

Naruto began to tell his story from the day of his birth to present. When he was finish; both Gaara and Naruto should tell they were angry about different reasons.

''I'm sorry Naruto, but are your villagers stupid?'' Bulma asked

''I'm so going to enjoy killing them'' Vegeta said and for once Goku

''Wait Naruto, you said Raditz is alive and so was Turles right?'' Krillin asked

''Yes but there good now I promise and beside if not then I doubt Tights would let me know about Raditz.'' Naruto said

''Wait Tights as in my sister Tights?'' Bulma said/asked

''Yes, but I don't know if they're married yet-'' Naruto was cut off

''Yes they are Naruto, I overheard Tights call him her husband and I also saw that they had a child together.'' Gaara said

''So I have another cousin huh'' Naruto said they heard Vegeta and Bulma fainted again for Vegeta

''Poor Bulma, poor Vegeta'' Chi-Chi said

"Yeah for Bulma, finding out that her sister married a villain like she did and that villain is Raditz. For Vegeta is the fact that he's even more related to Goku'' Krillin laugh

''WHAT'' all of them heard two voices yelling from planet Elem

''Wow your family Naruto; really do have good lungs to yell all through space'' Gaara said

''Well it looked like Turles and Raditz have heard about my whole life story, but there was a third voice I didn't know'' Naruto said as he and Gaara look at each other

Chi-Chi and Goku look at each other as they were both determined to give Naruto the love and care he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Gaara were standing in front of a mansion, which they were told by different people that the one and only Himeko Hyuga lived here with her two twin sons. Naruto then knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door, when it finally did open both Naruto and Gaara see a dark eggplant haired woman with Hyuga's eyes.

"_Wow Hinata really does look like her mother_'' Naruto thought

"You must be Naruto Namikaze, I knew your parents and Gaara I knew your mother'' Himeko said to her daughter's crush and his friend

"Yes madam we are Naruto and Gaara'' Naruto said

"Please come in'' Himeko said and they did

Naruto looked around the mansion and it was amazing, he then sat down on the couch in the living room next to Hinata. He watches as Himeko sat down in the middle between her two sons, Gaara sat in the chair to the right

"I'm Himeko as you may have known and these are my boys Haruka and Haruki'' Himeko told them pointing to each boy Haruka to the right and who have dark blue hair just like Hinata. Haruki is to the left and have brown hair

"They're the male versions of Hinata and Hanabi'' Naruto thought

"How did you get on this planet? Mrs. Hyuga'' Naruto asked

"Well I honestly have no idea, one moment I was getting ready for bed and the next I was on this planet'' Himeko said

"And you knew she would be here Hinata?'' Gaara asked

"Well I was hoping'' Hinata said quietly

"Hmm well it's getting close to dinner time, why don't you boys go home and have dinner and come back tomorrow. We will be waiting'' Himeko said as she was standing up

Naruto and Gaara stand up and walked out the door to go back to the son's house. Once there, they saw a man with lavender hair and blue eyes with Goku. Naruto saw that the lavender haired man looked at him and smiled, then said something to Goku that he heard

"That Naruto, when he was young wow, I heard from his wives that some of his children look like him and act like him when he was young, expect his hair and eyes are wrong. So this is what he used to look like before it had happen.'' the lavender haired man said, causing Naruto widen his eyes and walked toward them

"What do you mean by wives?'' Naruto asked, but he sees the lavender haired man didn't want to reveal

"No, you tell me now'' Naruto demanded

"My name is Trunks Brief and I'm from the future. I was sent here to change the future of everyone. As for you, you wanted to recreate the Namikaze clan so Tsunade who you know loves you like a grandson and so had you marry eleven women. But you ended up marrying twenty-eight, even though some of your wives don't live with you or in Konoha. You visit them every once a while and let your children came live in Konoha until they are old enough to make their own choice. '' Future Trunks said

Gaara walked to stand behind Naruto, because Naruto fainted into his arms. Gaara then looked up at both Future Trunks and Goku then shook his head and put his other arm underneath Naruto's legs and carried him inside the house. Gaara then placed Naruto on the couch and sat down in the chair, then looked over to the kitchen where Naruto's aunt Chi-Chi was making dinner. He then looks over at Naruto and smirk, knowing that Naruto was going to marry twenty-eight women was funny and he was sure that Hinata was one of them. Now Gaara can imagine Naruto and Hinata together, Naruto like to act silly and play pranks while Hinata is calm and levelheaded the perfect couple.

"What happen to Naruto?'' Chi-Chi asked

"He fainted'' Gaara answered

"Oh well dinner is ready, so Naruto wake up dear'' Chi-Chi said

"I'm up and did I hear you right that dinner is ready'' Naruto said getting up and running toward the table

"He's just like Goku, an idiotic fool. But he's adorable'' Chi-Chi said

"Hmm" Gaara just smirk as they walked toward the table and sat down next to Naruto and began eating

When they were finished Chi-Chi clean the dishes while both Naruto and Gaara watch Goku and Gohan play games. Gaara could see Naruto was jealous as he had always wanted his parents.

"You know Gaara, I wish my parents, and grandparents were alive along with my grandfather Bardock's team which was one of the things I learned about in my father's space pod.'' Naruto said as he signed

"I would wish for my mother'' Gaara said quietly

"Oh I would wish to meet the woman who been protecting you even in death'' Naruto

"Hmm'' Gaara smiled

They then went to their beds which Bulma had Goku placed in Gohan's room. Naruto lay on his bed and went sleep as Gaara did the same. Goku and Chi-Chi with Gohan in her arms asleep enter the room and lay Gohan down onto his bed then looked at Naruto.

"Chi-Chi, I still can't believe that I had another brother and now a nephew'' Goku said quietly which so was unlike him, causing his wife to look at him with worry

"First off Turles looked so much like you that we did thought that he was your twin, but stupid Vegeta told us it wasn't unheard of for your people to look like each other. Also you said both Raditz and Turles talked about how you were a disgrace to the Saiyans and how they were going to destroy Earth, so they never really said anything about Minato. So you shouldn't have known about him or Naruto'' Chi-Chi told Goku trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault for Naruto's life, after they went to their room

* * *

Meanwhile a mile away from the Son's house, nine people woke up and their names are Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Namikaze, King Vegeta, Queen Celia, Bardock, Gine, Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Karura.

''Minato, how are we alive?'' Kushina asked

''I don't know Kushina, I just don't know'' Minato said

''Minato, my baby boy'' Gine cried as she ran to her second born

''Mom? Dad?'' Minato asked looking back and forth between his parents

''Kushina, oh my'' Queen Celia said walking toward her daughter

''Who are you?'' Kushina asked

''We're your parents'' Queen Celia said hugged her daughter with her husband

Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Karura watches their friends be reunited with their children/parents.

''Hmm this is lovely, but I think we should figure out where we are first. Do you agree Minato, Kushina?'' Karura said/asked her friends

Minato and Kushina looked at Karura and smiled at her as she is one of their best friends. Minato first met Karura, when Kushina brought her to Konoha because she was stabbed in the back. They had helped her heal and helped her back to Suna safely, ever since then Karura would come to Konoha and bring gifts that she thought they would need.

''AHHHHHH'' Kushina and another voice screamed

''What Kushina, what wrong with-'' Minato was shock when he looked at her hair

''Your hair is bright red and your eyes are violet, but how?'' Minato said

''AND YOUR HAIR TURNED TO YELLOW BLOND AND EYES TURNED INTO BRIGHT BLUE'' Kushina yelled

''Hmm what I'm wondering is who was that other voice?'' Karura asked/said to everyone

Back to the Sons

Naruto had woken up, because he had a feeling something had happen only to have Gohan who was woken up to tell him his hair turned yellow blond and his eyes had turned bright blue. When he looks into the mirror that was in the room, he found that it was true and so he screams. The scream had waked Goku, Chi-Chi and Garra up and was shock to see Naruto with yellow blond hair.

''So this is what Trunks was talking about'' Goku said to himself

''What did you say Goku?'' Chi-Chi asked her husband

''Nothing, it Nothing Chi-Chi; don't worry Naruto I will talk to someone about this'' Goku said

''_I know Goku, the reason Naruto's hair and eyes are like that is because Shenron had wanted to have some fun after he grant Naruto's wish. So he changed Naruto and his parents DNA a bit._'' King Kai suddenly told Goku

''_What do you mean King Kai? Minato and Kushina are dead_'' Goku asked/said through their link

''_Naruto was born with the power to wish and with it comes danger. Many will seek his power, so you must protect him Goku. Minato and Kushina are alive again as well as others because Naruto had wished it without knowing he has this power_'' King Kai said

''_But how does-_'' Goku was cut off

''_I don't know how Goku, I only know that he does_'' King Kai said then after cut off their link

Goku finally realized that his wife and the kids were looking at him with worry. Goku then ease their worries by telling the kids to go back to bed. He then lead Chi-Chi to the living room to talk about what they are going to do with Naruto's power and the fact that the dead that came back to life.

_**AN: I'm sorry for everything I've been busy with other things **_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the sons had woken up and walked toward the kitchen to see both Naruto and Gaara eating breakfast. They also saw there were plates for them and that was all Goku had needed to see as he raced to a chair and his plate which was filled with a lot of food like Naruto's plate was. Chi-Chi and Gohan sat down in their chairs and start eating their food.

''Who made this?'' Chi-Chi asked

''Naruto did, he had been cooking since he was about five or six. Chi-Chi, he won't answer to anyone when he's angry.'' Gaara answered her question then said after Chi-Chi was about to ask Naruto something

''Why?'' Gohan asked, looking at his cousin

''He tried going super Saiyan to see what happens now that his hair is blond. It turns out his hair still turn blond, but with a more golden color to it and he doesn't like that at all'' Gaara told Gohan

''Naruto there's nothing we or you can do about your hair or eyes, so get over it'' Chi-Chi said as Naruto angrily got up with his empty plate to put it in the sink then stormed out of the house

Goku stared at the door and got up from his chair then walked toward the door to follow his nephew. When he found his nephew, he was by the lake with a light red haired girl with violet eyes. He hides behind a nearby tree and just listens to their conversion.

''Serena? How/when did you get on this planet?'' Naruto asked as he saw the Princess of the newly rebuilt kingdom of Rōran

"What I'm doing here? Well I'm here because you wish I was'' Serena said

"What?'' Naruto asked Serena

"Naruto, we knew each other since the age of six, when-'' she was cut off

"When I saw you get yourself in mortal danger, causing me to go super Saiyan to save you. So what?'' Naruto said/asked

"So, you are upset and either you or your heart wishes for someone who you can talk to. For someone who already knows about your Saiyan powers more so than Gaara. So I appeared here and saw you'' Serena explained

"Wish? What do you mean?'' Naruto asked

"Naruto you still haven't learned that you have the power to make any wish come true?'' Serena said/asked

"What?'' Naruto asked Serena who he should tell was getting annoyed, which cause him to smirked

"Never mind, so what mean to-oh my royals what happen to your hair and eyes?'' Serena said/asked

"I don't know woman, I just woke up with blond hair and blue eyes. Then it only got worse when I tried going super Saiyan only to see my hair is still blond, but a more golden color.'' Naruto said angrily

"Don't speak to me like that Uzumaki; now tell me what you did before this happen'' Serena demand

"Before Gaara and I went to sleep we both wish that his mother and my parents as well as more grandparents plus one of my grandparent's team were alive. Then we went to our beds to get some sleep. I woke up after I had a strange feeling that something was off and then my cousin woke up and tells me that my hair was now yellow blond and my eyes are now bright blue.'' Naruto said

"Well I guess if it makes you feel any better I think your wish was granted. I also think whoever gave your power, just wanted to have fun with your DNA and your parents. You did say they both had black hair and eyes right?'' Serena said/asked

"Yes why?'' Naruto said/asked

"Because I see a man that looks like you expect you have the woman next to him face'' Serena said staring to the right to see nine people coming their way

"What do you-'' Naruto stopped talking when he saw the same nine people that Serena sees

Behind the tree Goku also was staring at them, but once he snap out of it he rush over to Naruto and Princess Serena and stand in front of them. Both Naruto and Serena were surprised that Goku had come out of nowhere to stand in front of them all protective like. Serena had to ask Naruto about Goku and once she learned Goku was one of Naruto's uncles, she just smiled.

''We mean no harm please; we just want to learn how we are alive. I'm Minato and this is-'' the blond haired man was cut off

''NARUTO MY BABY, MOVE IT'' the red haired women yelled running toward Naruto

Both Naruto and Serena saw the woman punch Goku out of the way, which causes Goku to fly into the trees. Serena steps out of the way, so that the woman could hug Naruto to death.

''Hi I'm Princess Serena of Rōran and this is Naruto Uzumaki. You must be his mother Kushina Uzumaki, I like the new look'' Serena said

''Rōran? I thought it was destroyed and I'm Minato Namikaze'' Minato asked/said, but before Serena should answer

''And we are his parents, my name is Gine and my husband Bardock while the others are Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and the human Karura. These are Kushina's parents King Vegeta and Queen Celia. If I may ask was that man my baby Kakarot?'' Gine asked

''Y-yes'' Naruto managed to say as he still was being hugged to death

''Kushina please you are going to kill him'' Minato said as Kushina let Naruto go, so he can breathe

''Do you know how Minato and Kushina's hair and eyes changes colors?'' Queen Celia asked

''I can answer that, but not here'' Goku said flying down from the sky

They all then went to Goku's house and sat down in the living room. When they were all was comfortable, Goku began to explain how this all happen from when they found out, what King Kai told him and how Naruto and his parents' hair and eyes change colors plus their DNA. After Minato and Kushina explain how they met Shenron; it started when Kushina found out she was pregnant with Naruto. Somehow she found herself in the dragon world where she found that the dragons have human forms, but they could only live in their human forms in their realm. While she was there she had befriended Shenron in human form, but she had also made enemies too and that cost them Naruto.

The story continues on with Kushina telling them that she was devastated and wondered how she was going to tell Minato. Shenron then came to see her and saw how sad she was at the loss of her baby. Shenron then broke one of the rules for her, he used his powers to revive Naruto who was still inside Kushina. At first Kushina didn't believe Shenron, but Shenron didn't have time to explain as the elders of that realm what Shenron had done. With Shenron's help Kushina got teleported back to her world, where the doctors and nurses check her to make sure she was alright.

When the doctors and nurses told her that she and the baby are alright; Kushina was shocked that her baby was really alive and Shenron really did bring her baby back to life. After she came out of her shock, she hugged all the doctors and nurses before rushing home to Minato. When she had told Minato everything to say that Minato was shock would be an understatement. But after Minato had time to progress everything, he was just happy to know both his wife and child was alright and decided to make Shenron Naruto's somewhat god-father after all without Shenron they wouldn't have Naruto and would had to bury their unborn child. After the story was finished, everyone even Goku was shocked to know that Shenron was a part of Minato and Kushina's lives.

But not one of them was as much in shock as Naruto was as he had just found out many things. One he was once dead inside his mother's womb and a dragon called Shenron had broken some of his realm's rules to revive him to help his mother who he considered a friend. Two he's got a power to wish for anything which may have come from Shenron and the proof is sitting right across from him. Three Shenron a dragon was made his godfather somewhat. Yeah Naruto's lives had just gotten weirder and add what future Trunks said about twenty-eight wives, Naruto knew his life is going to be crazy from now on.

''I think I need to take a walk and hey Gaara'' Naruto said as he walked out and Gaara walked inside the house

Gaara watches Naruto leave before turning to look in the living room, only to see that there are new faces and old faces. Gaara kept on looking at them until he stopped at his mother's face. He knew the woman was his mother as she too was staring at him with what he saw on Chi-Chi's face love, love for her child.

"Mom?'' Gaara asked, but instead of answering him Karura ran up to hug her baby

''My darling boy'' Karura whispered into his ear

Minato and Kushina watch as mother and son finally meet for the first time. They remember that Karura died in childbirth and so young Gaara had to grow up without a mother. But while they watch them, both Minato and Kushina couldn't help but to feel jealous of them.

''Don't worry'' Serena said to Minato and Kushina, which causes them to look over to her

Minato saw that Serena look exactly like Queen Sara, so she must be her daughter. The last time he saw Queen Sara was on that mission with Shibi, Choza and little Kakashi.

'' Naruto just needs time to progress everything, he's just going to take a little walk that all'' Serena said as she smiled at them

Trunks who just arrived to ask Goku something noticed Serena and the fact that her beauty would never change. In his time the second wife of his cousin's Queen Serena of Rōran. Serena had told him that Naruto had a temper that matches his mother's and both of his grandmothers.

''Your Trunks Brief right?'' Serena asked

''You will never changes Aunt Serena, but yes I'm Trunks'' Trunks answer her

''So I usually sneak up on you? I wanted to ask about Naruto's future, wives and children, please?'' Serena asked

''Yes and I will tell you later, but what you really want to know if some of Naruto's children inherited his former black hair and eyes. The answer is yes, some of his children do have black hair and eyes even those that come from his other wives with different hair and eyes colors like Hinata.'' Trunks said before walking over to Goku

Serena noticed that he said Hinata's name and knew that Naruto will marry her. The same shy dark blue haired girl that stalks Naruto and much prettier than her, but the one thing she got over Hinata and that is she's not shy. She must find out who the other wives are.

**Flames will be ignored **


	6. Chapter 6

While on his walk, Naruto thinks about what he had found out and what has happen to him. Naruto thinks about what his mother Kushina had said his godfather who by the way is dragon and was the reason why Naruto's alive here and now. Shenron may also been the reason why Naruto was born with the power to wish, but unlike Shenron Naruto doesn't think he's limited to 3 wishes. If he can wish for anything, he would wish for-

"What the-"Naruto was cut himself off as he sees people falling from the sky and right away he flew to catch them quickly

Once Naruto saved the last two, he places them along with the rest that were resting on the ground. Once Naruto put them down, he got a good looked at the two he had just saved. The one are the right looked like a female Sasuke Uchiha, but she looked kinder and the one on the right looked like another Sakura Haruno, but she looked much more beautiful than Haruno on his home.

"Are you the one who saved us?" Naruto heard a girl's voice asks him from behind, causing him to turn around to see a female Gaara along with a female who looks just like him

"Naruto" Naruto heard a voice called out to him, causing Naruto to turn away from the Fem Gaara and to turn toward the voices, only to see his friends Sasuke Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, Ren Uchiha and Jude Senju along with their twin sisters Saya Sarutobi, Karina Hatake, Ruri Uchiha and Maria Senju.

His friends and their sisters appeared along with others, when a portal in the past. No one knows what causes the portal to open, but some people landed all over planet Elem. His friends became his friends, but they all hated Sasuke Uchiha from day one. Somehow his friends have a way travel to different worlds mostly between planet Elem and Planet Earth.

"What's going on?" Saya asked

"Naruto did you make a wish again?" Karina asked

"What? Did everyone know that I had this ability?" Naruto asked

"Hmm pretty much yeah" Sakumo simply said

Naruto angrily look right away from his friends as his friends look at each other. Saya, Karina, Ruri and Maria all look at each other knowingly as Naruto's temper is pretty bad and Naruto hating not knowing things. Sasuke, Sakumo, Ren and Jude all just rolled their eyes as Naruto's temper was getting old.

"Naruto there-What did you do Uzumaki?" the voice of Princess Serena

* * *

_With Gaara and the others_

Gaara look at his mother and smiled as she smiled at him then he looked at Trunks. When Trunks told Naruto about his twenty-eight wives, but there's was something he wasn't saying.

"Trunks, can I asked you something?" Gaara asked Trunks who turned toward him

"Sure" Trunks said

"What didn't you say; when you told Naruto that he will have twenty-eight wives?" Gaara asked

"Before he married his wives he had lovers and even after he was married to his wives, his lovers who are Gods and Goddesses did anything to get Naruto to love them. Naruto has children with those Gods and Goddesses, even if his wives knew his children were with his lovers; they love them." Trunks confess to them then heard grasps from the side and saw Naruto, Princess Serena and others

Not only will he have twenty-eight wives, but also children with godly lovers. On yeah Naruto has a pretty big future ahead of him. But first he has to call some-

"Who are those people outside? Those two girls look like Gaara and you Naruto" Gohan said looking at the window

"What?" Chichi asked as she and the others adults look at the window

At the end, it was decided until they can travel back to Planet Elem; Minato and Kushina will take the people who appeared from the portal somewhere to rest. But that wasn't enough for Chichi as she called Hinata's mother who Chichi said had agreed to take them in until then. Naruto watches as Goku said he will take them to Himeko's mansion. After they all were out of his sight, Naruto went to Gohan's room and lay down on his bed. He closes his eyes and just thought about what he just walks in on until he fell asleep, but unknowingly he accidently wishing for few more things.

* * *

_Meanwhile On Planet Elem_

Tsunade was working on paperwork, but she's still wondering how Naruto doing as she loves him like her own grandson like Jude. Jude Senju is her grandson and Dan Kato's. Jude came to their world from other universes along with others through a portal. Jude, his sister and his parents were among them; when she first found out that the son and grandson that she never had with Dan was brought to their world she fainted. When Naruto's brought her to Konoha to be the Godaime Hokage, she met her son and his family for the first time, which was the most shocking and the happiness day of her life.

Tsunade was almost done with paperwork, when Shizune came running in the office.

"Lady Tsunade, the dead-"Shizune was cut off

"The dead's what Shizune?" Tsunade asked

"Some all the fallen are alive again and some are adults like their past never happen like Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara are alive and adults. When I asked about the one mission where Obito died, they said that wasn't how they remember it and the way they remember it Obito came back with them." Shizune explained and Tsunade was shocked

"W-Who else?" Tsunade asked

"Some of the Uchihas are back and Itachi Uchiha, but Itachi doesn't remember anything. The Fire Lord already cleared Itachi's name saying that Itachi was working for him, but someone put a justu on him to kill his clan." Shizune said

"Bet Sasuke wasn't too happy about that. What?" Tsunade asked

"There are more people who died in the hospital alive, but here's what's going to have civilian council storming in here. First Danzo is dead-

"Good riddance. What's else?" Tsunade said/asked

"Hmm Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan and Chakra are cut off from him forever even if Sasuke get new Uchiha's eyes, he will never be able to his bloodline or chakra ever again." Shizune said, causing Tsunade groaned

"But on happy note, Orochimaru is dead. But I do feel sorry for his family that appeared in our world like the others did through that portal many years ago." Shizune said as Tsunade look out of the window

"_Why do I have a feeling that Naruto has something to do with this"_ Tsunade thought


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto awoke the next morning, he got up from his bed and notices Gohan was nowhere in sight. Naruto then got dressed into an outfit that Chichi had gotten him, but when did she have time to buy him clothes he has no idea. After he was done, he walked out the room and walked toward the living room to see Trunks and Goku talking about something.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asks and Trunks turns toward Naruto

"There will be two androids 17 and 18 coming and they're ruthless. They killed everyone in my time, even you who were bent on revenge for killing the mothers of some of your children-"Trunks was cut off

"Wait you said I'll married twenty-eight and you had talked like they're still alive" Naruto said ignoring the fact he was also killed by these androids

"I said you ended up marrying twenty-eight, but you had a lot more lovers than those twenty-eight. Android 17 and 18 manages to go to your world planet Elem and they had wanted a chance to fight you. They ended up killing some of your other lovers before you actually married them, but after they murdered them you decided to marry the rest twenty-eight." Trunks told Naruto

"So I actually had or rather will have more than twenty-eight mortal lovers, but they will be killed by these Androids who wanted to have a battle against me. I will then see reason into marrying the twenty-eight lovers left that I still had, but even if I still had them and my children I still seek revenge against the Androids. One question how long ago did my future self-die in your time? I can see in your eyes that it's hurt you to see me even if I'm younger than the one you know." Naruto said/asked

"Not long after Gohan of my time was killed and I had gotten to Super Saiyan. In fact you were the one who helped me to become used to being a Super Saiyan, but the Androids found us later on and mocked you about your murdered lover's deaths. That's made you blindly by rages, which was their end time so you would fight them. You almost had them, expect-"

"Expect you did something reckless, which drawled my attention away from the Androids and I was killed because of it." Naruto finishes for Trunks

Goku can see that just telling Naruto this was hurting both Trunks and Naruto, but he can also see that Naruto is strangely clam over all this. But why is-

"Why can't I use my wising power to-"Naruto was cut off

"To turn them into humans, well that could work. You never thought about that before, well as far as I know. You did thought about trying to wish your hair and eyes back to the way it was before, but it failed. So even if you did thought that, you may have thought it wouldn't work" Trunks said

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try, but first let's try to find them first before I try that. Serena may know where one would hide a hidden lab of Androids, after all-"Naruto was once again cut off

"She's the master of Androids, which she loves building. She said it was one of the many things you loved about her." Trunks said with a smile

"You're annoying you know that." Naruto simply said, causing Trunks to laugh

"Yeah you used say that to all the time. Mom says that it remind her of dad, whenever you act that way." Trunks told him

Goku watches between Trunks and Naruto, he smiled as he can see that Naruto is one of the people that Trunks truly loves and will kill for Naruto if need be. But Trunks need to be careful as that will get him killed like Naruto's future self was for caring for him too much.

* * *

_Back on Planet Elem, Konoha_

Tsunade Senju is having a very bad day as she first had to deal with the civilian council bitching at her about Danzo's death and trying to put it on Naruto or rather theirs nickname for him The Demon's head. They then bitches about her putting Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno on probation with theirs charka cut off. Tsunade had to tell them the many reasons why they're on probation. For Sasuke, the reasons were that he become a missing-nin willing then was willing to kill a fellow shinobi just to go to another missing-nin for power. For Sakura, she tried to harm a fellow shinobi just because he was doing his job then she tried to help Uchiha escape and finally she tried use what she knew to try to get Naruto hanged.

Before anyone on the civilian council try to speak, Hiashi Hyuga on the Shinobi side said that the Fire Lord also approved of the probation and if the civilian council is going against the Hokage, they're also going against the Fire Lord. That shut the civilian council up for that at least. The civilian council then tried to something against Itachi Uchiha, before Tsunade reminded them that Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha and others are Shinobis and those matters are for the Shinobis side of the council not theirs. The only reason she answers theirs questions about the two Genins was because she felt like it. Finally Tsunade told both sides of the council that she and the Fire Lord had talked it over and she was going to reveal who Naruto's parents are along with the Fire Lord's help.

So she and the Fire Lord did, many villagers and Shinobis tried to denied it like they knew they would. The Fire Lord to her surprised had come with DNA reports and had asked everyone to picture a child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki with Kushina's face and eye shapes and whiskers birthmarks. When reality came down on the villagers of Konoha, it was great amusement to Tsunade as the Villagers and Shinobis who both called Naruto a demon and tried to kill Naruto, now realized that Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. But after that, many Clans heads of all over who had daughters and even leaders of Villages are telling Tsunade to put Naruto down for the CRA included The Fire Lord and the others Lords. Now here she is with the biggest problem of them all.

"You do know Naruto will kill you for this" Tsunade heard Shizune say

"I know, but what can I do when everyone included the Lords of all over are asking for this to happen." Tsunade told her

Shizune just have a bad feeling about all this, but maybe Naruto will come back with an open mind and just accept the CRA. Shizune needs to tell Tsunade about what happening with Sakura Haruno who's right now is making a scene after hearing about the announcement. Sasuke Uchiha's making remarks of denial, but Obito Uchiha is dealing with him. Shizune was about to say something else, but someone knocked on the door. The Fire Lord entered the office with a smile on his face

"Tsunade, I came with some people to take about the CRA" The Fire Lord said

Shizune just sneak her way out of the office leaving Tsunade to deal with the mess she created herself. Shizune just helped that Naruto will come back soon


	8. Chapter 8

_Planet Elem, Konoha_

It been two years since Naruto, Hinata and Gaara left the planet in search of Naruto's living family. During the last two years things have changes in Konoha for starters Raditz, Tights, Turles and Kim made it known to everyone that if anyone say a bad thing about their nephew Naruto, they won't live to see another day. They actually made good on that promise as people who were there to hear about Naruto being the Fourth's son, but still saw him as a demon spoke bad about him. Tsunade can say that she and the Fire Lord had to cover that mess up so no one will find out.

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune came in running

"What's is in Shizune?" Tsunade asked

"T-There was a light that appeared in the newly built Namikaze Clan Compound. You-wait for me Lady Tsunade" Shizune said then ran after Tsunade who ran past her

When they got to the Compound that was made for Naruto by the Shinobi council along with others, what she saw shocked her and those with her. In front of them were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze, but their looks were different. Behind them were others and some of them are lookalikes expect Hinata Hyuga and-right then and there Tsunade fainted into Shizune's arms. Hiashi Hyuga was shocked

"Himeko is that you?" Hiashi asked

"Yes Hiashi it's me and these are our boys, you and I need to have a chat about what you did to Hinata" Himeko said darkly and Hiashi knew he was dead meat

After all the shocks and tears, Karura and Gaara went back to Suna. Himeko, Hinata, Hiashi and the boys went back to the Hyuga Compound. The lookalikes and others went either to the hospital or their home. Tsunade brought the others back to her office.

"Ok first Minato; tell me how you and Kushina look different?" Tsunade asked Minato

"Ok simply put it Tsunade, Naruto's dragon godfather Shenron mess with mine, Kushina and Naruto's DNA." Minato told her

"Naruto's dragon godfather?" Tsunade asked

Kushina then told Tsunade about her story of Shenron and the Dragon realm. After the tale was over, Tsunade was shocked. Well it makes senses, when Tsunade think about it every time Naruto make a wish and it always come true. Tsunade then turned toward the others.

"Who are you all?"

"I'm Gine and this is my husband Bardock and we are Minato's parents as well as Raditz, Turles and Kakarot also known as Goku. These are Bardock's teammates Tora, Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh." Gine introduces herself and the others to Tsunade

"So where's Naruto? Why didn't he come home?" Tsunade asks

"Well a lot happen over there" Minato said as he tell her about Garlic Jr, Frieza and his father King Cold

"But the funny is thing is that before we had to faces Garlic junior, the future Trunks that came from the future as well as the future son of my brother Vegeta and sister in law Bulma wasn't even meant to be in the past until this year. Well the year on the other planet 767 and Minato's brother Goku was meant to be training until this time date. But what we or rather Trunks thinks is because something happen in Trunks time to cause some damage to his time machine that causes him to travel to two years before 767 and for Goku to finish his training two years ahead of schedule. Naruto and the others are now focuses on finding these Androids that will be killing machines, but Naruto have a plan that might work as Trunks told him that his future self or what we call him Mirai Naruto never thought would work. So Naruto made a wish that all of us would be back here, where we all will be safe from these Androids for now." Kushina said for Minato

"Our fifteen year old grandson stayed behind, so he can help his uncles and cousins." Gine said, before Kushina could speak again

Tsunade is shocked that all that has happen to Naruto, while on another planet. But she can't say she's surprised as Naruto tend to find trouble everywhere he goes and always find people he easily could made friends with. Naruto also would stayed and help if he could no matter what. But she's also disappointed that she's miss a chance to spend time with Naruto on his birthdays.

"Oh Bulma also created these devices" Kushina said showing her some of the things they brought back with them

"What are they?" Tsunade asks as she examining one of them

"These are called laptops, but these a special ones that Bulma created so we can talk and see Naruto. She made one for each of use plus extras, so you can have one too. Also Bulma was teaching me and Himeko to create these and more, so we can build these and much more." Kushina explained

After talking some more, Tsunade let the Namikaze couple, Minato's parents and their friends go back to the Namikaze Compound to rest. She needed to get some rest as well as she will need to speak with the other newcomers. She just hopes that Naruto's doing alright and that he will come home alive. After all she loves that annoying brat. When Tsunade was almost to the door to leave, both Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado entered the office.

"Is it's true the Fourth lives again?" Koharu asked

"Finally maybe we can get the demon exile. I don't believe that demon is-"Homura was punch toward the wall

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEMON?" Kushina yelled

"Better not my son Naruto" Minato said darkly

"Oh I will enjoy killing you" Bardock and his team said at the same time

"Wait Fourth Hokage, what Homura was saying that the demon-"Koharu was cut off by Gine punching her through the wall like Kushina did to Homura, causing everyone to look at her in shock

"What?" Gine asks

"Hmm knew my woman had a bit of a fighter in her" Bardock said with a smirk that made Gine smile

"All it took was someone bad mouthing her family" Fasha laugh as her the woman who was on the same team as her and the others showed who she truly was a Saiyan

"Minato, Kushina why are you-"Tsunade was cut off

"We forgot to tell you something" Minato said as his mother and Kushina went off to deal with the fools

Tsunade nod and went back to her desk, Minato then told her what she needed to know from Naruto.

**Next chapter, more on Naruto and the others**


End file.
